Number Two
Number Two (also called "#2"), is Dr. Evil's right-hand man in the Austin Powers ''series. His eyepatch gives him X-ray vision. He is portrayed by Robert Wagner and his younger self is played by Rob Lowe, who also portrayed Paul Barish in ''Tommy Boy and Alex in Bad Influence. It is revealed that he and Dr. Evil met in school and immediately became friends. Personality Unlike Dr. Evil, he is mainly concerned with business and making money. In fact, at the beginning of each movie, he usually has some big investment that makes Dr. Evil and his cohorts rich. He also tries to convince Dr. Evil to use his resources to make money, for example he once suggested to him that he should use his time machine to go back in time to play the stock market but like that his ideas are usually shot down by the doctor. In the end when Dr. Evil reformed it is unknown whether he went to jail for his crimes or was freed like Dr. Evil and some of his cohorts. In the third movie, he gets Dr. Evil's company invested in Starbucks which makes them very rich. He even gets a young assistant who he calls Number Three (The Mole). However Number Three later reveals himself to be a spy for Austin Powers. Whenever Dr. Evil starts evil laughing he is always the first one of his accomplices to laugh with him. Biography After Dr. Evil was frozen in space, Number Two created Virtucon to fund Dr. Evil's schemes for when he returns. First movie However, in the first movie, this doesn't stop Number Two from being a traitor. He tries to kick out Dr. Evil and take over the business for himself. Dr. Evil forces him to sit in a chair that he flips into a fire pit. Second movie In the usual case of comedy, Number Two survives, and in the next movie he contributes to helping Dr. Evil destroy each major city, but fails. Number Two is remarked by Dr. Evil to look much "younger and handsome" back in the 1960s. Number Two is often very sycophantic toward Dr. Evil multiple times, eager to get on his good side, such as when he compliments Evil's rendition of "What if God Was One of Us?" and also when he supports Dr. Evil's rip-offs when Scott tries to encourage Dr. Evil to be original. Third movie In Goldmember Number Two is revealed to have met Dr. Evil at school, bonding over their shared evil laugh. Number Two supports Dr. Evil's plan to blackmail the government using Goldmember's tractor beam to destroy the poles causing a global flood, but once Dr. Evil learns he's Austin's brother, and switches sides, Number Two also defects. Scott is the only one to remain evil. Trivia *His character is a parody of Emilio Largo, the villain of the James Bond film Thunderball. Category:Parody/Homage Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Businessmen Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Non-Action Category:Right-Hand Category:Wealthy Category:Minion Category:Neutral Evil Category:Strategic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hegemony Category:Extravagant Category:Revived Category:Polluters Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Tyrants Category:Nameless Category:Incompetent Category:Affably Evil Category:Male